In This Moment
by Xxnellanlover4evaxX
Summary: A short story based on Rosalie and Emmett Cullen and how Emmett proposed to Rosalie. Rated T because of a few swear words.


In this moment

Shot story

This is a short story based on the brilliant Stephanie Meyers twilight series. ALL RIGHTS RIGHT BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEOHANIE MEYER all though I wish they were mine...

This is my first story ever written so I do apologise for bad grammar and spelling and I ask you to please give me feedback so I can improve and make it more enjoyable for all of you.

This short story is about Rosalie and Emmett Cullen and how Emmett proposes to Rosalie.

I hope everyone if anyone who reads this enjoys it and please comment and give your reviews below.

ROSALIES POV

I couldn't wait for tonight, Emmett had some big surprise planned and I couldn't wait I was so excited, I loved it when he did this and, I loved it when he spoiled me. Ever since Emmett and I got together over 4 years ago all he has ever done is spoil me because I am incredibly beautiful anywhere I go all I get are looks from other guys saying how hot I am and girls bitch about me because of my beauty but who could blame them I was 5''10, with long blonde hair that fell just below my flat stomach, I had an hourglass figure, big boobs, small tummy and a perfect round bum. My face on the other hand was if I may say so myself a vision of beauty I may have had pale white skin but I made it work with my naturally big lips and long eyelashes that fluttered over my bright blue eyes and my flawless skin just added to the beauty but I was never this beautiful till I became vampire. Esme always says that my gift is eternal beauty and no one could argue with her on that.

'Rosalie babe you nearly ready?' I heard Emmett calling for me and I wasn't nearly halfway ready, I still had to get dressed and do my hair. 'Ya babe i'll be down in a few' shit shit shit I need to pick up the speed I thought to myself.

Okay I think I'll start with my hair. So quickly I brushed my hair and put a braid in the side because Emmett loves braids and I wanted him to like it and then I quickly put on my new dress which was just above the knee showing not too much leg but still enough to look sexy with it being black and peplum I needed something that wasn't black as well so it wouldn't look like I was going to a funeral so as I looked through my shoe rack I found the perfect pair of 6 inch stiletto heels in a rugby red that I had been dying to wear since I bought them last month. To finish the look I wore my matching diamond earnings and necklace set that Emmett bought me for our 3 year anniversary it also came with a matching diamond bracelet which I wore to add that bit more bling to the look. Okay so I was officially ready and before I left I took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was spot on and as I studied myself I couldn't have been more perfect and happier with the way I looked but that was soon ruined when Emmett shouted up to hurry me on.

As I walked down the stairs I could never have been more amazed by Emmett, he was wearing a black Armani suit that grabbed him in all the right places, I could see his muscles in his arms bulging, begging be let free from the suit and I guessed it was new because all his old suits were too short for him and this was the perfect length for his 6''5 wide build I guessed that Alice helped him shop for it. Emmett wasn't wearing a tie and instead buttoned down his shirt by 2 buttons but as I walked to him and I looked into his deep green eyes I knew then that he was more perfect than I would ever be, as I wrapped my arms around Emmett and he smiled down with me and his dimples showed I realised that Emmett had gotten extremely stronger since being changed into a vampire and that was his gift, strength and even though he was a big teddy bear on the inside he did look incredibly intimidating to everyone except for my family and I. ' you ready to go babe?' Emmett said with a big grin on his face with was infectious to anyone near him 'always am my monkey man' I replied.

Emmett led me down outside to his jeep, as he opened the door for me I jumped in and I put on my seatbelt. The drive to the restaurant wasn't long outside Forks maybe 20 minutes and as we approached this beautiful quant restaurant he held open the door for me and I caught my breath as I looked around and I could see no body except for us and a waiter waiting to serve us but I looked up and around the restaurant and there was small lanterns around being used as light and there was one table in the middle of the floor with dozen red roses on it.

Emmett walked me to the table and pulled out my chair for me to sit down. After we ordered the waiter came over with a bottle of champagne and poured us glasses as I was drinking mine Emmett got up and stood beside me before I had a chance to ask him what he as doing he knelt down on one knee and I will never forget the words he spoke to me for as long as I live 'Rosalie Lillian Hale we have been together for the past 4 years and they have been the been the best years of my life. We have been through allot together some good some bad and through everything you have been by my side and I know I could no longer live without you I love you Rosalie will you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful blushing bride?' as he spoke the last few words he pulled out a blue velvet box as he opened it I saw the most beautiful engagement ring it was a cushion-cut Tiffany diamond ring surrounded by set diamonds and it was breathtaking.

'Emmett of course I will' as he put the ring on my finger and tears slid from my face, in that moment I could not have been happier in my life, in this moment I felt more alive than I ever did when I was human and I knew I always would with Emmett by my side.


End file.
